


Forever alone

by WHO_veane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, California, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s11e04 Arachnids in the UK, Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, Episode: s11e06 Demons of the Punjab, Episode: s11e07 Kerblam!, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Loss, Immortality, Insecurity, Insomnia, Life in the TARDIS, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Marriage, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Step-parents, TARDIS Rooms, Tags May Change, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHO_veane/pseuds/WHO_veane
Summary: During your childhood your dad abandoned you and your mother ignored you. After years of looking after yourself, when you turned 19. A blond haired woman with a bubbly Personality taken you on adventures and changed your life for the better. Or so you thought...This is based on @fallenangemuse story Adventure, ProbablyEditor's@arbiter2991
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair & Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	1. It's bigger on the inside!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventure, Probably](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775960) by [FallenAngelMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelMuse/pseuds/FallenAngelMuse). 



It's Bigger on the inside

When You were 14, Your Parents split up. Your dad moved to Washington DC, Leave you in California with your Mother who hates you. She never cared about you and would always have drunken fits. You're always surprised she got custody of You.

When you were 19, You struggled to sleep at night because you were always scared that your mother would have a drunken fight with someone. One night when your Mother was at a Bar, You kept thinking about your Mother getting arrested. How you would be on your own. You were on your own for your whole life. You went outside, and ate a Cheese and pickle sandwich. 

There was a strange noise, which sounded like a leaf blower and a blue police box appeared. A woman with blond hair ran out of The Police Box and said,"This isn't Sheffield!" You said," This is California and what are you doing in my garden?!" Graham asked," Can't you fly this Thing, Doc?" The doctor replied,"New TARDIS system, hard to read!" You asked,"Who was That? and Who are you?" 3 people walked out of walked out of the Police Box. The older Guy said,"I'm Graham!" The younger Guy said," Hey I Ryan!" A and the girl said," hi I'm Yasmin but my friends call my Yas!" And The woman with the bubbly personality said,"I'm The Doctor and this is My Space and Time ship The Tardis!" You started to think you were in some strange dream. You asked,"Space and Time ship? You can travel through space and time?" The Doctor said," Yes, I travel through all time and space!" You asked,"Can I come, I've always had a fascination with Space and planets and galaxies?!" The Doctor asked,"Oh I forgot to ask! What is Your Name?" You answered,"I'm Y/N!" The Doctor said," Okay Y/N, I can't always guarantee your safety! It Could be dangerous Do you understand what you could risk?" You answer," I know and I don't expect you to!" She Then said," Well Then Y/N, Welcome aboard the Tardis!" You Walked onto the TARDIS and walked outside. You touched the Exterior and walked back in where you finally said," It's bigger on the inside!" 

You ran Back into your house to pack for Adventures. You phoned Your Mother who didn't answer do you left a voicemail," Hi I'm Traveling with some friends, Don't know when I'm going to  
be back, Bye!" You walked back into the TARDIS  
and The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis taken off.


	2. Rosa Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up and looked around, You noticed that it was 10:36Am. For the first time in 5 years You had a good night sleep. You got out of Bed and got dressed, You looked in the mirror and For the first time since you were 7. You walked Through The TARDIS corridor until you got to the Console room. The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis taken off.

The Doctor showed you to your room on the Tardis, it was big, bigger than your room back home. You put your Suitcase in the back corner of your room, when your phone went off. It was your Mother saying," Hi dear, I just got married!" You didn't believe it and went to bed. You still struggled to get to bed so you read a book. All of The phones on the Tardis are set to the same time known as TARDIS time. The Doctor dedicated time to the TARDIS to help them sleep, It is 12:34 Am. You woke up and looked around, You noticed that it was 10:36Am. For the first time in 5 years You had a good night sleep. You got out of Bed and got dressed, You looked in the mirror and For the first time since you were 7. You walked Through The TARDIS corridor until you got to the Console room. The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis taken off. Yas asked," Sheffield?" The Doctor said,"No, But close"You walked down the hexagonal shape stairs and asked," Then where are we?" The Doctor said," Close! Earth, United States, 1955 Montgomery Alabama. Graham said," 1955 can we see Elvis?" The Doctor said," I think he is in New York right now! I could give him a call!" You walked over to The Doctor and asked,"You gave Elvis a phone?" The Doctor said," Yes, don't tell anyone!" The Doctor walked over to the Console table and looked at the screen, she said," There are traces of artron energy!" You asked,"Artron Energy?" The Doctor said," It's the Energy the TARDIS runs off of. But this isn't ours!" Yas asked," And Now you want to check it out?" The Doctor said," Yes I should! Quick look but quietly. History is very delicate, We stick together!" You were behind them, Were never the fastest at walking. You were out of breath, but tried to hide it. Ryan picked up a glove and gave it to a woman. Ryan said," Excuse me! Excuse me You dropped this Glove!" You quietly said under your breath," Oh No!" Her husband slaps Ryan across The Face. Graham catches him. The Husband says,"Get your hands off my Wife!". The Doctor ran over and shouted," Whoa Stop!" Yas said, Sir, Please take a step back! Ryan are you okay?" You stood behind The Doctor, you were pretty out of breath. No matter how much exercise you would do. You would still be out of breath. Ryan said,'' I was trying to give her back her glove!" he through it onto the ground. The man said," Is this your boy?". Graham said," He's my grandson, actually!" The Husband asked,"Your what?" Graham said," My grandson!" You stood further away. Your Grandmother told you stories about what happened to people during these times! The man said," Your not from around here, are you? The Doctor said,"We don't want any trouble!" The Man said," I don't know how it goes where you folks are from, but your boy, he'll be swinging from a tree with a noose for a neckerchief if he touches a white woman in Montgomery." Graham asked," What did you just say?" A woman walked over and said," Is there a problem here, Mr Steele?" She said to Ryan," Step away now, go ahead step away!" Mr Steele asked," Are these friends of Yours?" The woman said,"No Sir, I'm just on my lunch break, wondering if I can help out with any misunderstanding. Oh I believe your suit will be ready tomorrow. The alterations going to make it look just right, Sir.'' Mr Steele said," Let's go, Lizzie!" When the Couple walked away, you felt relieved. You always felt guilty when people bully other people. But that guy Mr Steele made you feel uncomfortable. The woman said," Are you crazy!" Ryan said," He slapped me!" The woman said," Don't you read the newspapers? You know what they did to young Emmett Till." The Doctor exclaimed," We're from out of town!" The woman Said," So was young Emmett Till, On vacation from the north. A couple of words to a white woman in Mississippi. and the next thing they find his body in the River. You want that to be You?" Ryan said," No." The woman said," Did You mother raise you with no manners? I will take a No Ma'am!" Ryan said," No Ma'am." The woman asked,"You all together?". The Doctor said," We're very grateful! Miss..." The woman said," Mrs Parks, Rosa Parks." Yas Exclaimed,"No way!" Graham said," You're Kidding!". The Doctor exclaimed,"Brilliant. Rosa Parks. Lovely to meet you, Rosa Parks. Big fan!" Rosa Parks asked," Excuse Me? The Doctor added," Big fan of Montgomery, we are just visiting. Recommend anything for tourists like us?" Rosa Parks said," I recommend getting yourselves the hell out of Alabama before you find yourselves in trouble you can't get out of!" Rosa parks walked away. You walked closer to the group. Yas exclaimed," Can you believe it! Rosa Parks!" The Doctor exclaimed," Amazing! Also a problem. Registering traces of artron energy all around her. Why is that?!" You asked," Can we go somewhere to get a Drink?" You were really thirsty and coughed quietly. Youse went to a bar, you had a glass of water. Yas said," We were in Rosa Parks class in primary. Do you remember? All the year 4,5 and 6 classes were named after inspirational People." Ryan asked," She's the bus person! Right?" Yas asked," You do remember what she did?" Ryan said,"Yeah, The first Black woman to ever ride a bus!" Yas Exclaimed," No! Ryan!" Ryan asked,"What?" Graham exclaimed," Your Nan would have a fit right now. How could you have been in a class named after the woman and not know who she is?" Ryan said," She's American!" You added," I'm American!" Yas told Ryan,"She refused to give up her seat on a segregated bus to a white passenger, and got arrested for it. Her arrest started a boycott of the buses in Montgomery." The Doctor added,''Or rather, will start. Today is Wednesday, November 30th, 1955. Tomorrow, Rosa refuses to give up her seat." Ryan said,"And all this basically kicked off the US civil rights movement, led by Martin Luther King. See, I'm not totally ignorant. I just got confused by the whole bus thing." The Doctor said," Martin Luther king is a minister in Montgomery right now!" Yas asked," He and Rosa knew eachother?" The Doctor said,"Yeah!" Graham asked," Is it me or has it gone very quite in here?" The waitress said," We don't serve Negroes..." Ryan said," Good! Because I don't eat them. " The waitress added" Or Mexicans!" Yas asked," Is She talking to me?" The waitress added," You're all going to have to eat some where else." The doctor said," Come on." Youse walked out of the bar. The Doctor said,"Okay, listen. I can deal with this! You guys Go back to the TARDIS and be safe!". Yas asked," While you do what?" The Doctor continued,"Locate the source of these energy anomalies. We're one day out of a tipping point in Earth history. I don't want anything disrupting that. It's easy for me here. It's more dangerous for you. You can walk away from this." Ryan said," Rosa Parks can't!" Yas corrected," Rosa Parks doesn't!" Ryan said," If she can live her whole life, a couple of hours ain't going to kill me. It ain't going to kill me, right?" Graham said," No ." The Doctor said,"Not if we look out for eachother!" Ryan said," I'm cool with it. What do you reckon, Mexican lady?" Yas exclaimed,"Oi! Keep that up, I'll use you as a pinata." The Doctor said,"Epicentre of the artron readings is 1.2 miles that way. Come on." Graham asked," Hey, hey, we will stop somewhere else to eat, though, won't we?" The Doctor answered," No time Graham!" Graham Exclaimed,"Have you noticed that happens a lot? I need regular food, that's all." Ryan said," We've just been kicked out of a bar! And that is what you are worried about?" Graham answered," Not Just That!" Yas said," Not sure your stomach's compatible with time travel, Graham!"


	3. Rosa Part 2

The Doctor said," This is where the artron signals converge. At the bus company!"

Yas said,"All roads lead to Rosa Parks!" The Doctor said,"Yeah. Bit of a worry. Let's have a look around."

Graham complained,"I'm not sure about this!"

The Doctor sonics The Door. The Room was empty, You asked," Why would someone padlock an empty room?" The Doctor said,"Maybe it's not empty!" 

You noticed a suitcase appear in the middle of the room. Graham said," That wasn't there a second ago!" Ryan said," No kidding!"

The Doctor said,"It was there! We just couldn't see it. Perception filter." Yas asked," Why would someone do that to a suitcase?" 

Ryan asked,"Can we .open it?" The Doctor Exclaimed,"Is the right question. Is anyone excited? Cos I'm really excited!"

Graham said,"You won't be if it's a Bomb!" The Doctor said," Don't kill the Vibe, Graham!" The Doctor opens the Suit case, and You notice 5 gizmos. 

Ryan said,'' Whoa, not very '50s!" The Doctor said," I knew it! See, now there's a problem. We're not the only ones in Montgomery who don't belong here." You asked," Any Clues what any of that is?" 

The Doctor answered,"Information brick, multi-intercept and surveillance device. All a bit knackered, though." Graham asked," Well, Why has it been left here?" 

The Doctor said," This explains the artron signals. This is very bad news. Secondary charger for a..."

An beam of light Flashed past you causing a chair to disappear. The Doctor Shouted,"RUN!!!" 

Youse Ran out into the bus Yard. You slip and a Sharp pain shot Through your Ancle. Youse Hid behind a tank and you were in so much pain, You didn't notice The Doctor standing on one of the tanks.

After what felt like Years, The Doctor said," We can't go back to the TARDIS." 

You tried to Stand up, but nearly fell over. Ryan and Graham caught you before you fell over. 

The Doctor said," There is a Motel not that's not far."

You were not focusing on your surroundings, You couldn't your ankle hurt. You didn't know if it was broken or just a sprain.

When you got to the Motel, Ryan asked,"How are we going to do this?" Graham and The Doctor Support you so you won't fall.

They sat you down on a Couch. Ryan, Graham and Yas were talking about how they just met Rosa Parks, The Doctor walked over to you. She soniced your leg and said," It's just a sprain, nothing to worry about!" You had an Ice pack on your foot, 

The Doctor started writing on the wall. Graham Exclaimed," Oi, Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? That is Vandalism, We'll have to pay for that!" 

The Doctor said," Don't worry! Special pen!" 

Graham Exclaimed," No, Pack it in! You ain't Banksy." The Doctor said," Or am i? Rosa takes the bus on the 1st December 1955. What time of day?" 

Yas said,"Evening! She was coming home from work. I remember cos she said'people thought she didn't stand cos she was tired from working', but she wasn't." 

The Doctor asked," Where did she work?" Yas answered," I think it was a shop! like a department store." 

Graham said," No, no, wait. Earlier she told that git that slapped Ryan his suit'd be ready tomorrow." 

Yas Exclaimed," That's it. She did clothes repairs. She was a seamstress. I mean, is a seamstress. Can't get used to being in the past."

Someone banged on the door, Yas whispered," Bathroom.'' Ryan Complained," Seriously?!" Yas said," Very seriously!" Ryan and Yas hide in the bathroom. 

The Doctor was about to open the door, When you said," Doctor, The wall!" She soniced the wall. The Doctor said," Banksy doesn't have one of those, or have I!"

The Doctor Opened the Door and said," Oh, Officer. What can I do for you?" The Police Officer asked," Can I come in, Ma'am?"

The Doctor said," Ma'am. Still can't get used to that. Here we are, darling. This police officer was so keen to come in he didn't feel the need to introduce himself." 

Graham asked," Is there a problem, officer..." The Officer answered," Mason, Montgomery police!"

The Doctor said," I'd offer you a cuppa, but the refreshment facilities are very poor. I'll be leaving a note." Mason asked," British?" 

Graham asked," How can you tell?" Mason said," You've been making folks uneasy." The Doctor asked," How've we done that?" 

Mason asked," Y'all happen to know a couple of... mongrels, hmm? Negro boy, Mexican girl?" 

The Doctor said," I don't know anyone by that description!" 

Mason said," Huh. See, the er, negro's been going around picking fights with upstanding citizens. Now, you appreciate it's er, an offence to harbour coloureds in a room here." 

You were slightly freaked out, You started to think you were going to get arrested or worse. The Doctor said," We're not harbouring anyone who doesn't have a right to be here." 

Mason asked,"Mmm-hmm. What's your business here in Montgomery?" 

Graham answered," We're here to, er, pitch an invention. Yeah, er, it's a telephone... that plays music, and it's a camera also, takes photo... and it's a calendar. And it send letters." 

Mason said," Sounds ridiculous!" Graham said," Yeah, I know!" You cringed slightly you thought this was the end. Mason asked," What is Your Name Sir?" 

Graham answered," Steve... Jobs. Steve Jobs " Mason asked are you disrespecting me, Mr Jobs?" 

Graham said," Steve Jobs would never disrespect a Montgomery police officer, sir." 

Mason said," Uh-huh." Mason bursts into the Bathroom, You closed your eyes. You thought this was the end. The bathroom was Empty, Mason said," Hmm. You get yourselves gone as soon as your, er, business is concluded, mmm-hmm?" 

The Doctor said," I didn't warm to that guy!" 

Ryan and Yas walked out of the bathroom, The Doctor said," Where were we? We need as much intel as we can get. If we're going to protect Rosa, we need to know the facts of her life. Home address, daily routine, where she works, the routes she takes, and the church she attends. Also, the name of the driver she refused."

Graham exclaimed," I know that! It's James Blake!" 

Ryan asked," How do you know that?" 

Graham said," Well, your Nan, when she found out I was a bus driver, said to me,'you'd better not be like James Blake.' Blake the snake, that's what she called him. And I had to ask her who he was and she just said' he gave all bus drivers a bad name." 

You asked," She said that when you only just met?" 

Ryan said," Yes, That's me nan." 

Graham said," Yeah. She had a T-shirt that said, er, The Spirit of Rosa, and er, well, I wish that she was here."

Ryan said," I don't, she would start a riot!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the next morning, Ryan, Graham and Yas left the motel to get information to save Rosa.

The Doctor was writing on the wall, She asked," How is Your ankle?"

You answer," Sore, but not as sore. It wasn't fun falling off the couch last night!"

You said," So, you really don't sleep?" 

The Doctor said," Well... I need to sleep but I can last a few days." 

You said," I hate sleeping." The Doctor asked," Why?" 

You said," When I was younger my parents would argue all the Time, they usually argued at night. When I was around 14 I had chicken pox, One afternoon I went for a nap. My parents must of had an argument because when I woke up my dad left. So in away I'm scared of sleeping because of that!" 

The Doctor asked," Are you scared of sleeping because, Your whole life changed while you were asleep and you couldn't do anything to stop it?"

You answered," Yes! My Mother hated Children, she wouldn't look after me. My dad was the only person who looked after me. After he left I was on my own." 

The Doctor asked," Your Mother Ignored you, when she was meant to raise you?" 

You answered," Yes, She goes To Bars and nightclubs At 5pm and gets home at 5am!" 

The Doctor said," Really?" You nodded. You said," She always thought of me as high maintenance."

The Doctor asked," Why?"

You answered," I have a Medical condition, Which causes me to cough and I get hungry at random points in the day. So if I get hungry in the middle of the night I'd have to go to the kitchen to make my self something." 

The Doctor asked," If your Mother is in the house at midnight would you wake her up?" You answered," No." The Doctor asked," Do you ever ask you Mother for help or to do something?" You answered," No."

The Doctor said," I don't think that makes you high maintenance."

You said," Thank you Doc!"


	4. Rosa part 3

Yas walked in and said," I've found out where she works. Montgomery Fair Department Store." 

Ryan added," And if the phone book's right, this is where she lives." 

Graham said," Right, so these bus routes don't go near Rosa's shop or house, but these ones do!"

The Doctor Exclaimed,"Great! If we can find Rosa's route and time today, we can keep an eye on her tomorrow. Who's up for a bus ride?"

On the bus you stayed quiet, You kept thinking about the conversation you had with The Doctor.

You knew she trusted you, Which was new to you because nobody ever trusted you. 

You were looking out the window daydreaming, You were never a fan of Buses, They always made you feel a bit Nauseous.

The Doctor quietly asked," Are you Okay?"

You said," Y-yes!"

Graham said,"Excuse me. Sorry. Okay, Doc. This route is one of three that goes between Rosa's home and where she works. I reckon this one is the most direct."

The Doctor said," So it's most likely she takes this one tomorrow night. But we can't be certain exactly what time."

Yas said," unless we stalk her all day!"

When Youse got to the bus stop, Yas said," That's where she works. This must be her stop."

The Doctor said,"Perfect. We can wait here, then get on the bus with her when she finishes work, have a little chat." 

It was Night and youse got onto the bus with Rosa.

Yas said," Hi! Nice to see you again. Mrs Parks right?" 

Rosa said," Yes."

The Doctor said," You helped us out earlier today with our little misunderstanding."

Rosa said," I remember! British."

The Doctor," Yes. Funny thing, you'll never believe this, we're actually doing market research for bus companies. Looking at people's transport habits. Answer the questions, enter the raffle for a prize. You get this bus this time every day?"

Rosa said,"Most days. Always this time."

The Doctor asked," And you live?"

Rosa answered,"Cleveland Court. Next stop. Ma'am, if you keep sitting there, we're all going to have to move."

Graham asked," What do you mean?"

Rosa said,"If white folks need seats, by law, I have to give mine up. This middle section is only for coloureds if white folk don't need it."

Graham said," Well that's not right!"

You noticed The Doctor moved to an empty White seat.

Rosa asked,"Tell your company that, sir. If I win your raffle, will that give me the right to sit anywhere I want on this bus?"

The Doctor said," No."

Rosa said," I didn't think so, this is my stop?"

Ryan said," I'm going to follow her to see what I can find out."

The Doctor said," Ryan... be careful"

Ryan said," Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter. Been feeling a bit under the weather.


	5. Note: 1

Chapter 5 will be coming out soon, sorry for the long break. But i have started writing the last part for my Version of Rosa.


	6. Rosa Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were in the bathroom feeling very nauseous, The Doctor always cared about you since you told her about your past. Your ankle still hurt from your injury, You slowly walked back into the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @arbiter2991 helped me edit anything that needed editing.

You were in the bathroom feeling very nauseous, The Doctor always cared about you since you told her about your past. Your ankle still hurt from your injury, You slowly walked back into the main room.

You heard Yas asked," And how do we do that, then?" The Doctor said,"Now we know what our task is. Keep history in order. No changing it, just guarding it against someone who wants to disrupt it. Tomorrow, we have to make sure Rosa Parks gets on the bus driven by James Blake. And that the bus is full, so Rosa sits when she's asked to stand for white passengers. Ryan, don't mess with that." Ryan asked,"How does it even work?" The Doctor said,"Charges here, this setting dials the temporal destination. Pretty simple, pretty deadly. Now, can we concentrate?"

Graham asked,"How are we supposed to keep history in order if James Blake is going to go fishing at Mill Creek and another driver is lined up to do his route?" You zoned out, Ryan, Graham and Yas were walking out the door. The Doctor walked over to you, and asked,"You okay Y/N? You've been really quiet today?" You replied," Yeah."

The Doctor said," Elias Griffin Junior?" He answered,"Yeah?" The Doctor Exclaimed," Congratulations. You are the lucky winner of our Raffle Of The Century." Griffin said," I don't remember entering no raffle." The Doctor,"You have won an all expenses paid trip to Las Vegas, front row tickets to see Frank Sinatra and a VIP pass to meet Frank himself." Griffin Exclaimed," My wife loves Sinatra." The Doctor said," Amazing. Who would've guessed? Only one condition. You have to leave now." Griffin," Oh, I can't. My work shift starts in a couple of hours." Yas said," We've sorted that too. Your company's already assigned someone to cover you." The Doctor,"There's a taxi coming to pick you up in thirty minutes to take you to the airport." Griffin asked," Thirty minutes?" Yas asked," Unless you don't want to go." Griffin said," Oh, we'll be ready, we'll be ready." Doctor Exclaimed,"Good job Elvis lent Frank that mobile phone, against everything I told him."The Doctor said," We need to stick tight to Rosa."

We walked into the place Rosa worked, The Doctor Exclaimed,"Mrs Parks, enormous clothing emergency. Can you help me?" Rosa said," That is one nasty tear."Yas said," Yes, it is. And there is nothing us Brits hate more than a clothing emergency." The Doctor said," Mrs Parks, I have to go out in that coat this evening, and if it's torn I'll get in such trouble." Yas asked," Can you take a look at it now? Double time Christmas bonus?"Rosa checked her work book and said,"Well, I don't have any collections until tomorrow afternoon. I guess I could fit you in. Now, if you come back just before we close…"Yas said," I'll wait while you work. Keep you company."Rosa said,"I don't need company."The Doctor said," No, but my coat does. It's very valuable. I don't usually let it out of my sight. Thank you. You're going to make a big difference."Rose said," Oh, I'd best set to work, then."The Doctor whispered to Yas," Don't let her out of your sight. I'm going to go meet Graham and Ryan. Remember, get Rosa out of here by 5:40 at the latest to be on that bus on time."

You were outside walking through a park, The Doctor asked,"Y/N are you sure you are okay?" You said," I've just been feeling a bit nauseous today."The Doctor asked,"Do you know what's causing that?" You said," My first night on the Tardis, My Mother voicemailed me saying she was selling the house and got married to some guy she met. I now have nowhere to stay which isn't on the Tardis. I've been feeling nervous and stressed for when I go home."The Doctor said," Well, when the others go home for the weekend. You could stay on the Tardis." You asked,"Really?"The Doctor said," Yes!"Graham said,"Nicking and hot-wiring a bus from right outside the depot? Hope our friendly cop doesn't hear about this." Blake Exclaimed,"What in the hell!"The Doctor said,"This is your replacement bus service." Graham said,"Jim boy."Blake Exclaimed," You again?"Graham said," I know, I literally get everywhere now. Come on, hop in and do your job."The Doctor said," You're already eighteen minutes behind schedule."Blake asked,"How do you know that? What's going on? What happened to that damned sit-in? Nobody else knew anything about it." The Doctor said,"Love to explain all that to you, but you know us Brits, very imperious, not prone to explaining ourselves to anyone. So, no time to chat, just get driving. A lot of people need to get on this bus tonight."The Doctor whispered," Driver James Blake behind the wheel. Check." Youse got onto the bus and hoped krasko hadn't done anything else to disrupt time.

After some time Graham asked,"Hey, Doc, I don't want to be alarmist, but this bus seems a bit emptier than last night." The Doctor said," No, that's bad. We need the bus to be full. Come on, Ryan." You were daydreaming, thinking about what the Doctor said to you. You were snapped out of your thoughts when The Doctor Exclaimed," Yaz, you're here. How's it going?" Yas said," Mrs Parks fixed your coat." The Doctor said,"Oh, thank you, Mrs Parks. Beautiful work. Much appreciated."Rosa said," You're welcome, ma'am."Ryan shouted,"Don't shut the door, don't drive off. One more coming on."Ryan exclaimed," Found you. I just got rid of Krasko."The Doctor asked," How?" Ryan replied," I borrowed this. I think I dialled the settings as far back as it can go. He's gone." Blake said," Use the door for coloureds. Law's the law."The Doctor said," Let's move back."Graham said," Hey, Doc. Rosa's on board, Blake's driving. We're good, right?"Yas asked,"What's the matter? What are you doing?"The Doctor answered," Counting seats."

Yaa asked," Has it worked? Have we done enough?"The Doctor," I don't know." Graham said," We get off at the next stop, right?"Yas asked,"Empire Theatre, yeah."Graham said," Right, come on, then. We can go, job done, history's safe." Graham said,"Well, come on, then." Yas asked,"Doctor?"The Doctor said," Don't get off, Graham. If we get off, there's enough empty seats for white passengers. Rosa won't be asked to move. We have to stay on."Yas asked,"But we're here. We're part of the story. Part of history."Graham cried," No, no, no, I don't want to be part of this."

The Doctor said, We have to. I'm sorry. We have to not help her."Blake Shouted," I'm going to need those seats back there. Y'all better make it light on yourselves and let me have those seats!" Blake said," Stand up now."Rosa said,"I don't think I should have to."Blake Shouted," Are you going to stand up?"Rosa said," No."Blake Exclaimed," If you don't stand, I'm going to have you arrested."Rosa said,"You may do that!" Blake runs to the telephone kiosk and phones the police, You felt guilty. You were now part of history. The police walked past with Rosa and Rosa gave a nod to the travelers.

You were now in your room on the Tardis, feeling guilty about what happened to Rosa. When your phone went off. You had one new voicemail from your Mother which said," Hello my dear, Y/N. Stay away from your father if you see your father I'll have my handsome husband. Jack Robertson shot him…"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really short, I'll try to make the next one's longer


End file.
